potbsfandomcom-20200213-history
'Prince' First Rate
First Rates are the kings of the seas. No ship can compare to their sheer firepower and ability to take punishment. The poor maneuverability makes First Rates extremely vulnerable and they should never be sailed without an escort. History This is an user-created ship modeled by Victariand based upon an English First Rate Ship of the Line from the 17th Century. This historical ship has the following statistics: * 136 ft long * 44 ft wide * Draught of 19 ft * Launched in 1670 Strategy and Use Obviously ships of this size were never intended to go chasing around the Caribbean after pirates, or even squadrons of frigates belonging to various nations. Instead they were designed with the sole purpose of carrying as much firepower into a line battle as possible, but their cost and unwieldy size coupled with the fact that most of them enjoyed a long service life led them to be fairly rare. The Royal Navy only ever possessed a maximum of 11 First Rated ships. Tactics Having extremely poor acceleration and turning statistics, the 'Prince' First rate is best used in a line battle. The only truly useable tactic for a ship of this size is simply sailing parallel to it's opponent and slugging it out. However, in a larger group of ships, much more creative strategies arise. If faster ships of a friendly battle group can herd an enemy ship under the guns of this ship, the results will almost surely be catastrophic for said enemy, even more so if the 'Prince' is capable of getting in a raking broadside. Additional information The 'Prince' First Rate is a Colossal Ship of the Line, featuring 112 cannons, in total. Considering this ship has 6 Swivels, 2 Fore guns and 4 Aft guns; this leaves 100 (112-12) cannons on the broadsides. Meaning this ship has 50 cannons on each broadside. The 'Prince' First Rate possesses the least Spike Power of the (Obsolete) First Rates, but offers quick reloading cannons. The 'Prince' is actually able to deal the most Damage-Per-Second (DPS) of all ships in the game. Capping at an amazing 53 Damage-Per-Second (DPS) or 3187 Damage-Per-Minute (DPM), in basic stats, at 0 yards. To compare, most other First Rates cap at 50 Damage-Per-Second (DPS) or 3000 Damage-Per-Minute (DPM). It is able to deal 1858 damage with one broadside, in basic stats and using Round Shots, at 0 yards. The 'Prince' has less structure, armor, DR and crew than his counterpart 'Invincible' First Rate. However, the 'Prince' has excellent top speed and great sailing abilities close to the wind. Note that the 'Prince' First Rate is Obsolete. This is because the 'Indomitable' First Rate is actually an upgraded 'Prince', or with other words, the next generation. The 'Indomitable' First Rate has more firepower, structure, DR, defense, crew, acceleration and also shares the great sailing abilities close to the wind. However, the 'Prince' has better top speed. Also, the 'Indomitable' First Rate is protected against being captured by Pirates, while the 'Prince' is not. Besides all of this, the 'Prince' has no insurance value. The reason why people still buy the 'Prince' is because it is relatively 'cheap' for a First Rate. Advantages (compared to the 'Invincible' First Rate): * The 'Prince' has excellent top speed and great sailing abilities close to the wind. * The 'Prince' offers quick reloading cannons. Disadvantages: * 0 insurance value. * The 'Prince' is the least armored First Rate. Even so, that the 'Sceptre' Second Rate is almost equal to a Prince First Rate. * The 'Prince' can be captured by Pirates. Comparable Ships *Prize Bronze Cannon 'Terror' Pirate Second Rate. *Obsolete 'Trinity' Second Rate. *Obsolete 'Triumphant' Second Rate. *Next generation 'Formidable' Second Rate. *Next generation 'Sceptre' Second Rate. *Obsolete 'Invincible' First Rate. *Prize Bronze Cannon 'Sovereign' First Rate. *Next generation 'Indomitable' First Rate. *Next generation 'Victory' First Rate. Attainability As of 1.26 this ship can no longer be built and as of 2.7.56 durability can no longer be refilled for these ships. The 'Prince' First Rate can be bought for 1650 Burning Sea Points (BSP) in Treasure Aisle (TA). This information is provided by the update that PotBS Wikia is undergoing, by Captain Vuur. Category: User-Created Ships